Life is Beautiful Sequal of Love and Memories
by merder4everandever
Summary: The docs at SGH are confused...VERY confused! What is going on with their love lives...and life itself? As if that isn't enough, secrets are flying everywhere! But, some secrets are too hot to handle...


Mer V.O: Love and Life. Life and Love. Is there even a difference? Life is tough, love is tough. Life can be wonderful yet depressing; love can be amazing yet for some reason, lonely. Life is full of complications, especially as surgeons. Not only do we need to deal with our own complications, but the complications of other people as well. But I guess there is a difference b/t love and life…cause for some reason, love always seems so much harder.

(Mer and izzie are sitting on mer's bed. Alex is trying on suites)

Mer: I don't like that one, it's too…

Izzie: Big. Go for the blue one

Mer: Yeah, the blue one

Alex: The blue one, really?  
Mer and Izzie: Yeah

Alex: Okay then the blue one it is…

Izzie: Okay, so where exactly are you going?

Mer: Yeah you said you would tell us who your hot date is after we picked out your suite!

Alex: Uh, you don't know her…

Izzie: LIAR!

Alex: Fine, it's Ava

Izzie: Ava? Who is- OMG JANE DOE!?!

Mer: (laughs) Shhh, I have neighbors! Alex, that's great, she came back?

Alex: Yeah, last night. I want to start over, with her.

Izzie: Wait, she left? I'm so out of the loop! I HATE IT!

Mer: (laughs) Hey, have you talked to George? I haven't seen him forever…

Izzie: Uhm yeah, he is just, uh, busy…

Alex: With what?

Izzie: I don't know. Marriage, life, a baby…

Mer: CALLIE'S PREGNANT!

Izzie: Well apparently they are trying…

Mer: Wow, that's great!

Izzie: (upset) Yep. Really, really great

(cristina is assisting callie on surgery)

Callie: So, Yang, you're here early…

Cristina: I have no reason to be late

Callie: I'm really sorry about-

Cristina: Its fine, maybe it's for the best. We weren't ready for marriage, he thought I was but I wasn't. So I'm being optimistic.

Callie: That's good, being optimistic is good.

Cristina: (pauses then sighs) yeah, hopefully when he comes back we can work things out.

(Callie has a look on her face)

Callie: Uh, yeah, when he, uhm, comes back…

(Lexie is with all of her intern friends eating lunch)

Annie: Did you guys meet Dr. Shepherd?

Tim: Nope

Lexie: I didn't either

Bill: I did, he seems nice

Annie: He's HOT!

(lexie laughs)

Lexie: Come on Annie you know that interns can't date attending, it's against the rules!

Annie: That is NOT what I heard

Lexie: Well, what did you hear?

Annie: Rumor has it that he was with an intern for a long time, then his wife showed up and he dumped her, then he dumped the wife went back to the intern, and is single now!

Lexie: Wow, I wonder how much trouble they got in for dating

Bill: I heard that they did get in a lot of trouble at first but then no one seemed to care anymore.

Lexie: Okay, where are you guys getting this information from?

Annie: Nurses. Seriously, they gossip so much!

Lexie: Well then, I will go meet this gorgeous Dr. Shepherd now

Annie: Okay, but remember I claimed him first!

(Lexie shoots her a look then walks out of the cafeteria)

(Derek is walking down the hall when he passes Lexie. He continues to walk but then stops and turns around.)

Der: Excuse me?

(Lexie turns around)

Lexie: Oh hey, I'm looking for a Dr. Shepherd; do you know where he might be?

Der: Well I am Dr. Shepherd

Lexie: Oh well then (pauses) hey, aren't you the guy at the bar a couple nights ago?

Der: And you are the girl at the bar

Lexie: Wow, oh my god I am so sorry, gosh this is embarrassing!

Der (smiles): No, it's fine…

Lexie: So you're a doctor. A very famous doctor

Der (laughs): I guess

Lexie: Well I'm Lexie Grey; it's an honor to be studying under you

Der: Grey?

Lexie: Uh, yeah, why is there a problem?

Der: Oh no, I just; there's another Grey here too, so…

Lexie (pauses): Oh my god! She works here! I totally forgot! What's her name? Mary?

Der: Meredith. Meredith Grey

Lexie: Wow. This is a huge coincidence.

Der: Yeah it is.

(Meredith walks up)

Mer: Hey, here's the CT you wanted (see's Lexie) Oh hi, you're the intern in the locker room from yesterday

Lexie: Yeah, I'm Lexie Grey (holds out her hand)

Mer: What?

Lexie is sitting in the hallway when Annie comes up

Annie: Did you meet him!? Isn't he GORGEOUS!!!!???

Lexie: I flirted with him at a bar

Annie: oh...

Lexie: And I met my half sister who I hate!

Annie: Why?

Lexie: SHE KILLED MY MOTHER!!! My mother was all I had; she was all my dad had! And she basically killed her!

Annie: Lexie…

Lexie: Molly says we should be mad at her. That she didn't kill her, but to me, she killed her! She killed our family! Her real mom broke my dad! And I, I hate her!

Annie: I'm sorry…

Lexie: I need revenge I need something to make her feel like I do right now!

Annie: Lexie, come on don't be so-

Lexie: NO! This is happening. Meredith Grey is gonna wish she never met my family!

(alex and ava doe are at dinner)

Ava: Wow you look nice

Alex: so do you! Look, Ava I am really glad you came back, I mean I was so worried you left

Ava: Well, I wasn't happy there. And then it hit me, I was exactly the same. I want to be different. I want to learn from my mistakes, and take risks, and you know…be with the person I love, which is you

Alex (can't believe what he is hearing): Wow, Ava, I love you too, and it scares the crap out of me

(Ava smiles)

Alex: Okay I'm going to tell you something that I have really never told anyone before…

Ava: What?

Alex: Well, I, I had a crappy childhood. My dad abused my mom, and was a drunk. I was about 15 and had no clue what to do. I told my mom we should leave. And we did. I saw my dad about a year ago. I didn't know what to say or what to do. He was still the same old person. He hadn't changed. But, for some strange reason, I wanted to know him. But, I couldn't. So after that, I promised myself that I would never get close to anyone in my life because they could screw me over…just like he did. So I never try to get committed to a relationship. It's how I've always been…and I'm sorry.

Ava: Wow, Alex I am so, so sorry…

Alex: Don't be (takes her hand) Just be Ava

(mer and der are at the nurses station talking)

Der: So that's your half sister

Mer: (sarcastically) Well this is great, perfect even! Just great!

Der: Wow

Mer: I know!

Der: Uhm, Mer, do you know how I said I don't keep secrets

Mer: Uh, yeah

Der: Uh, well Lexie was the women in the bar

Mer: WHAT!?!?! YOU FLIRTED WITH MY HALF SISTER!!!!!! SO NOW SHE LIKES YOU!!!! AGAIN, JUST GREAT!!!

Der: Nothing happened…

Mer: YOU CALLED HER PRETTY!!! AND YOU TALKED!!!

Der: Don't worry, I don't like her

Mer: (sarcastically) Sure you don't

Der: I don't (kisses her) I love you

Mer: Ugh, now I have to be reminded every day of my dad, great!

Der: Just avoid her

Mer: I can't! She'll be everywhere! But, I have a plan

Der (smiles): Okay, what's your plan

Mer: Well if she comes ANYWHERE a near you, I am totally kicking her ass!

Der (laughs): Sounds like a good plan to me!

Mer: It is! (smiles)

(lexie is at the nurses station filling out a chart when she sees derek kiss mer)  
Lexie: Well, well, well...Meredith Grey is the intern (smiles to herself)

(chief is talking to George)  
Chief: George, first thing i want to tell you is that you are smart. You are a smart surgeon. I remember last year when you did open heart surgery. You are smart, and don't let these test scores tell you otherwise  
George: Thank you sir  
Chief: George, I want you to stay at this hospital, I want you on my team. I talked to the board and they agree that you are a surgeon, a smart one. So, you will still have to repeat your intern year, but if you can prove it to us that you are better than the rest, we will allow to be a resident with grey, yang, karev, and stevens. I have faith in you, and i believe you can work hard. And if you do, you will be a surgical resident like the rest of them. Now, how does that sound?  
George: Thank you sir, but i can't.

FANFIC UPDATE!!!  
(cristina and mer are sitting in the hallway)   
Cristina: Okay, somethings up. spill  
Mer: Well, my half sister is here and she-  
Cristina: NO! not about you, about me! everytime i mention burke people get all tense and worried like they are gonna spill something. SOMETHING IS UP! SO SPILL!!!  
(mer is silent for a little bit)  
Mer: Cristina...Burke transferred

Cristina:What do you mean transfer?  
Mer: The chief told us yesterday. I'm sorry...  
Cristina: WHY WOULD HE TRANSFER!? WE STILL NEEDED TO TALK, WE NEEDED TO TALK!!!!!  
(mer takes cristina and hugs her)   
Mer: I'm sorry  
(cristina just sits there in mer's arms. Without hope, Without Burke, With no one to love)

(izzie is sitting in the oncall room by herslef, george comes in and closes the door. He doesnt see izzie, and thinks he's alone)  
Izzie: George, are you okay?  
George: Oh, izzie, sorry...didn't see you there  
Izzie: Yeah, i had to think.  
(george is silent)  
Izzie: Why didn't you tell me you failed the test?  
George: Because...   
Izzie: What?  
George: You told me you loved me. You told me you loved me right after Callie and I tried to get pregnant. You told me those 3 words just as I thought I was getting over you.  
Izzie: I'm sorry, but things haven't been easy for me either George. My life equally sucks  
George: Oh yeah? Did your dad die? Did you cheat on your husband? Did you decide to have a kid?  
Izzie: No, I didn't decide...  
George: What's that suppose to mean?  
Izzie: George...I'm pregnant

(Lexie is waiting at the nurses station when she sees Mer coming up)

Lexie: Hey

Mer: Oh, hi

Lexie: Look, I know we haven't had a good start, but I really do want to get to know you. After all, you are my sister…

Mer: Half sister

Lexie: Right, well I was wondering if maybe I could shadow you today. Dr. O'Malley is very busy, and I heard that you are a really great surgeon…

Mer: Uh, okay?

Lexie: Super! Now where is the patient?

Mer: Room 2134

Lexie: Great! Let's go!

(mer is very confused but goes into room 2134 with Lexie)

Mer: Hello Mr. Nutter, how are you-

Lexie: Any pain Mr. Nutter?

Mr. Nutter: Uh, yes…in my back

Lexie (looks at chart): Now how many bleeding ulcers do you have?

Mr. Nutter: 3, I think

Lexie: Hmm, you could have another one forming on the spinal cord; we should get an MRI immediately and put him on a morphine drip…

Mer: I'm sorry Dr. Grey but I didn't ask for your diagnoses

Lexie: Well no offense, but do you have a better one? Because I know I'm right

(Lexie walks up to Mer)

Lexie: After all, I did go to Harvard…

(Mer has an oh-no-she-didn't look on her face. Lexie walks out of the room when she bumps into Derek)

Lexie: Oh, Hey!

Der: Hi

Lexie: So, uhm, I know we got off to an awkward start, but we can just forget we ever met at a bar if that's what you want…

Der: Yeah, that's fine

Lexie: Unless you want something more (leans in and kisses him)

(mer comes out of the Mr. Nutter's room and sees lexie kissing Derek. Derek pulls Lexie off of him)

Der: Lexie, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Lexie: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry

(der sees mer)

Derek: Meredith…

(Meredith starts walking in the opposite direction)

Derek: Meredith, could you wait up?!

Mer: NO!

Derek: She kissed ME. She came on to ME!

Mer: Spare me the details

Derek: Meredith, please!

(Meredith stops suddenly when she sees her father and Molly get out of the elevator)

(Meredith cannot believe her father is here! She runs off into the closet and locks the door. Derek just looks at Thatcher, the man that broke the love of his life, the man that might have broken her…forever. Derek wants to talk to Meredith, but he knows she needs her space. So, he turns around and walks away)

Lexie: DADDY!? (Runs up to Thatcher)

Thatcher: Hey Lex!

Lexie: (hugs Thatcher): What are you doing here?

Thatcher: Well, I wanted to wish you luck on your first day, and give you this (takes out a velvet box with a ribbon on it)

Lexie (opens the gift): OH MY GOD DADDY ITS BEAUTIFUL!!!

Thatcher: It was your mothers; she wanted you to have it…

Lexie: Aww, thanks daddy! She knew how much I loved necklaces!

Molly: So, how is your first day on the job!?

Lexie: (smiles) Fun! Oh, so fun…

(George is sitting in the hallway by himself; izzie comes up and sits next to him. Callie is walking down the hallway to get medication for a patient when she sees izzie and George talking. She hides behind the wall to listen)

Izzie: George…

George: Maybe it was a mistake, maybe your not pregnant, sometimes those tests aren't reliable and…

Izzie: George I'm pregnant. And you're the father

George: But Callie is pregnant! My wife is pregnant!

Izzie: I'm sorry…

George: AND on top of everything else, I declined the chief's offer to finish as a surgical resident at the end of the year with you guys. I DECLINED IT! HOW STUPID AM I!?!

(Izzie puts her hand on his shoulder)

Izzie: You're not stupid George, your human.

(George looks over at izzie and touches her face)

George: I'm sorry

Izzie: I know

(Callie has tears in her eyes, then slowly backs up and runs into the bathroom to cry)

(Bailey goes into the bathroom where she hears someone crying)

Bailey: Hello? Who's in here?

Callie: It's, sniff meee

Bailey: Callie? Why are you crying?

Callie: My, my husbannnd, chhheated on, on me! (Starts crying hysterically)

Bailey: Oh Callie, I'm so sorry

(Callie comes out of the stall)

Callie (wipes away tears): You know what's funny?

Bailey: What?

Callie: I'm jealous of you. I've always been. You have the PERFECT family. A husband who loves you, a kid that's adorable, you have it all!

Bailey: I don't have it all, and I've been jealous of you lately

Callie: Bailey, I would give up chief resident to have a husband that loves me and cares for me. I would give ANYTHING for that. I love my job, but I love George more. And, he doesn't love me…

Bailey: Don't say that

Callie: He loves Izzie Stevens. But, I knew that all along. I just didn't think he would go as far as cheating! (wipes away more tears) Bailey, hold on to your family, because in an instant, you could lose them, and everything you ever believed in…

(Callie walks out of the bathroom leaving bailey speechless)

(Derek is sitting in the cafeteria by himself when he sees Thatcher sitting down with Molly. Molly gets a phone call)

Molly: Sorry, dad got to go!

Thatcher: Why?

Molly: The baby has the flu and my mother in law can't stand runny noses!

Thatcher (smiles): Okay then, call me later

Molly: I will (kisses Thatcher on the cheek) I love you dad

Thatcher: Love you too

(Molly leaves. Then Derek walks up and sits down next to Thatcher)

Thatcher: What are you doing here?

Derek: I should be asking you the same question.

Thatcher: I'm here for Lexie.

Derek: (pauses) You know, you're no different than Ellis

Thatcher: Don't you dare compare me to Ellis!

Derek: She broke Meredith. You broke Meredith. She has no one, do you have any idea how that feels! And on top of that, you humiliated her in public, and accused her of your wife's death! She didn't kill Susan. She was beginning to love Susan. In fact, Susan was the only family she had!

Thatcher: Susan was all I had!

Derek: I know that, but you still have your daughters. You still have Lexie, Molly, and even Meredith. They all love you

Thatcher: Meredith doesn't love me

Derek: Yes she does. You might not love her, but she sure as hell loves you! You're her father, act like one!

(Derek gets up and leaves Thatcher by himself)

(Meredith is sitting in the closet by herself)

Meredith: Okay, it's okay it's just Thatcher. He's not a monster (pauses) okay, yeah he is a monster, but I can't sit in here and hide like a baby. I'm 27 years old and I can face him. I can totally face him.

(Cristina comes in)

Cristina: Talking to yourself again?

Mer: Stalking me again?

Cristina: Yep, have you seen O'Malley? Callie O'Mally?

Mer: Nope

Cristina: Well of course you haven't your sitting by yourself in a closet. Why are you sitting in a closet?

Mer: Hiding from the monster

(cristina has a confused look on her face)

Mer: Thatcher…

Cristina: Oh I see

Mer: Why are you sitting in the closet with me?

Cristina: I need a surgery

Mer: And hiding in the closet with me is not going to get you one

Cristina: Well agreeing to marry Burke didn't get me him so I'm taking my chances

Mer: Cristina…

Cristina: Okay, Mer the last thing I need is sympathy

Mer: Sorry

Cristina: Am I going to be alone the rest of my life?

Mer: No, you got me

(lexie is sitting at the nurses station doing charts when Derek comes up)

Lexie: Oh hey you!

Der: NO flirting, NO kissing, NO anything that involves you with me.

Lexie: Look I'm really sorry about that, I know you are dating Meredith.

Der: Exactly and now she's mad at me because of you!

Lexie: Aww poor thing

Der: What's your problem?

Lexie: Uhm…. HER! She killed my mother, she destroyed my father, and she….

Der: NOT YOU TOO!

Lexie: What is that suppose to me?!

Der: You and your dad have NO idea who she is. NONE! So you shut up about her!

(Derek storms off leaving Lexie alone)

(Meredith is walking in the halls when Derek comes up)

Derek: Hey

Mer: I got paged, can't talk

Der: Mer, please just listen

Mer: I don't want to

(Derek grabs her arm)

Derek: Meredith, I would never cheat on you! I would never hurt you; I would never do anything to make you feel alone.

Mer (sighs): I know, I know, it's just Lexie is young and sexy and smart and all the things you would want in a girl! And I'm just scared that you will forget about me

Der: How could I ever forget about you? (Touches her cheek) And to me, you are 10 times sexier than Lexie

(Mer smiles)

Der: Don't be scared about that…because I'm always going to be here for you, whenever you need me.

(Meredith leans in and kisses Derek, Derek kisses back)

Derek: Wow

Mer: Now whose kiss was better: mine or lexies?

(Derek leans in and kisses her again)

Der: Yours by far!

(Alex is coming into the hospital)

Alex: You got paged too?!

Mer: Yep, are you pissed?

Alex: No, why would I be?

Mer: Cause you had a date with Ava

Alex: Yea, it didn't end the way I planed it too

Mer: What do you mean?

Alex: Nothing

Mer: Tell me

Alex: I have to get scrubs

Mer: ALEX, YOU BETTER TELL ME!

Alex: Yeah, yeah…

(EMS comes in)

EMS: 38, male restrained driver, crashed into a guard rail. Obvious head injury, looks like some broken ribs and legs.

Mer: Oh my God!

Alex (comes to the EMS): Wow. Is that…

Mer: Burke

(Mer and Alex are sitting in the locker room silent and alone)

Alex: What are we gonna tell Cristina?

Mer: I don't know

Alex (pauses): You really want to know what happened with Ava and I?

Mer: Yea, I do

Alex (sighs): Her husband showed up. He was pissed, I mean I would be to if my wife just took off and left

Mer: She didn't tell her husband she was leaving him?

Alex: No. So I ended it. I mean what's the point of trying to start a relationship with someone who isn't ready to leave her old life?

Mer (pauses): You've really grown up Alex

Alex (smiles): What? I wasn't a grown up before

Mer (laughs): You know what I mean, you matured.

(Alex smiles back at mer. They stare at each other for a little bit not sure what to do next. Then, Alex starts to lean in to kiss mer. Right before the kiss the interns come into the locker room)

Bill: That was the hardest hour of my life!

Annie: Ugh, I smell horrible!

(The interns see Mer and Alex)

Lexie: Oh, sorry are we interrupting something?

Alex: Uh, no we were just

Mer: Leaving, yeah we were uhm leaving

Alex: Right

(Mer and Alex walk out of the locker room VERY nervous. Lexie watches them go and smiles to herself)

Alex: Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lean in like that

Mer: Oh no, you didn't do anything

Alex: No seriously, I'm uh really sorry

Mer: Uhm yeah, it's fine, really it is

Alex: Uh okay well I'm going to uhm go

Mer: Yeah, go, that's fine

Alex: Right. Okay so I'll see you at home?

Mer: Yeah

Alex: Okay. Uhm, well, bye

(Alex turns around and walks away. Mer puts her hands on her head and sighs deeply. Then she walks away in the opposite direction)

Mer V.O: So like I said, life is messy. Life hits you when you least expect it (Cristina is coming out of surgery, Mer runs up to her)

Cristina: Oh hey, have you seen Izzie?

Mer: Cristina…

Cristina: What?

Mer: It's Burke

Cristina: What about him?

Mer (pauses): He got into an accident

(Cristina's face turns white)

Mer V.O: Life is tough, but believe me, love is even tougher

(Callie is sitting on her bed, George comes in)

George: Hey, I got some groceries if you want to…

Callie: I know, George

George: Know what?

Callie: You and Izzie

Mer V.O: Love is confusing

(Alex is sitting at Joes)

Joe: Rough day?

Alex: I think I have feelings for Meredith Grey

Mer V.O: Love is difficult

(Meredith and Derek are walking out of the hospital together)

Derek: I think we should move in together

(Meredith stops and stares at Derek)

Mer V.O: So if you think about it, love and life are the same. You can't control it, and you can't stop it. All you can do is wait, and see what happens next

END OF EPISODE. (NEXT EPISDOE: CHANGES) READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
